It’s Just Business
by Shanay
Summary: Rin is a young business women wanting to do more for her company she doesn’t know all the stress that it will cost her. Will she fall in love in the process or will her heart be broken?


It's Just Business

By: Shanay

Hi I'm Rin, and I'm what you call a disaster waiting to happen. I don't know who I really am because I lost my parents when I was younger. All my life I lived in bad foster homes. For the record I had foster homes. I guess I'm not really that much of a disaster I manage put myself through College and own one of the world's biggest company, Mircrofoursoul. And also I lived in Japan's biggest condo. You know I just might be the most successful women in all of Japan. I smiled to myself at that thought.

"Ms. Rin. There is a call waiting for you," I really got to stop daydreaming like this. I must look so ridiculous. Oh well this must be the call about the D.E.M.O.N. companying working on a project together.

"Thank you Kim I'm right on it," I very nerves about this call I've been waiting a long time to work with the D.E.M.O.N. Company. This deal could put my company national.

"Hello this is Rin head owner of Mircrofoursoul,"

"Hi Miss Rin, this is Miroku from D.E.M.O.N.'s I'm just calling to let you know that Mr. Sesshormaru requests a meeting with you to discuss a possible deal with your company"

"Yeah"

"The meeting will take place tomorrow at La luna azul around 7. Don't be late. Thank you for your time. Hope to see you in person."

"Yes I would be delighted to attend," I was smiling from the inside out.

"Great Good bye,"

"Bye," I heard the dial tone and almost immediately I squalled for Kim.

"Kim u won't believe what just happen," I was too excited I didn't even wait for her reply

"I am going to meet Mr. Sesshormaru for possibly a deal to work with there company at La Luna Azul tonight," I could the see the excitement in her eyes. She grabbed my hand and squealed in excitement.

"Ms. Rin, have you every seen Mr. Sesshormaru," she looked very serious. I shook my head no.

"Well then you are in for a shocker"

"Now he couldn't be too bad"

"Yes he is gorgeous," I bit my lip

"What should I do what should I wear? Kim I look like a total mess. This could be a big for this company do," I sighed. Kim looked at me and I could see her coming up with ideas.

"Okay don't panic. Ms. Rin you are a stunning girl so you should have nothing to worry about. We'll find you a nice sassy dress get your hair and make up done and let me do the rest," Kim put on a big grin. I smiled back

"Kim you have to go with me," she shock her head no.

"Ms. Rin you have to go by yourself. Now I'm going to get some papers and a limo cause we have some shopping to do," She winked her eye and left the room.

I sighed, I'm a useless mess. I didn't know how I was going to pull this off. I get really nerves around men, but I know I have to suck it up.

"Okay Ms. Rin ready to go,

"Ms. Rin, I've laid some cute dresses out for you," The young coco skin, light brown hair girl directed me back into the vip dressing room.

"Thank you! Olive why so formal," I hugged my best friend.

"Ms. Rin I'm working and you are a highly respective person that even on the job I have to respect you," we both let a big laugh.

"Now Ms. Kim filled me in with all of the details, and I'm really proud of you," She winked at me and handed me a black tight fitted dress.

"Thank you but I fell like a widow in this dress," she giggled and handed me a black and white flower dress. It was perfect the straps were like a tank top and it wasn't too tight or too loose it was just right.

"I really like this one," I kissed Olive on both her checks.

"I'm the best huh," I shook my head yes and Kim and I were off.

"Thank you so much for Kimmy, I don't know what I would have done with out you," I gave her a hug and I was ready to meet Mr. Sesshormaru in the flesh.

"Ms. Rin," I turned around before stepping inside the restaurant to see who was calling my name.

"You so have to let me know what happens," I smiled and nodded and continued walking in the restaurant.

"Good Evening Ms. Rin I'll show you right to your table," a middle aged pale skin but really dark black hair women greeted me.

"Your guest will be here soon, but can I start you off with some thing to drink"

"Yes water"

"Okay coming right up," she bowed and I said thank you.

I couldn't believe myself I was to beginning to get nerves. I had everything I needed and I had practice what I was going to say. So there was no need for my heart to be racing at the speed of light. Sure I had dated when I was in high school. What am I talking about this is a businesses meeting. My braid feels like it's going to fry.

"Ms. Rin here's your water and I see Mr. Dogg pulling up as we speak," I jumped for a moment forgetting that I was actual there at the restaurant.

"Thank you," she winked at me.

"You know you're different from most girls he goes out with, I see a lot of potential in you, you look like a keeper," I gave her a confused look then I laughed.

"I guess that was flattering but I'm merely on business," she turned red from embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry it's just that he normally takes dates here," she bowed and dismissed herself. I rose as I seen the person coming into the private room.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Dogg. I'm Rin the owner of Mircrofoursoul," I reach my hand out for a shake but all I got was him ignoring it.

"Do you have a last name," I looked a way. The subject about my last name was taboo, but I had to be on my best behavior in order to get what I want. So I sighed and took a deep breath and drunk some of my water. Thank goodness the waiter came in before I was about to blow my one chance.

"Mr. Dogg will you have the usual," he nodded his head.

"And for the stunning lady," I smiled. At least some one way giving me complements.

"I'll have the grilled chicken salad," This time the waiter was a tall brown skin curly hair with the handsome pair green eye ever.

"It will be out soon," he said in a some what seductive way that made Sesshormaru raised an eyebrow.

Taking by his dazzling looks I almost forgot the rude sitting across from me. I made a note to myself to give that waiter my number.

"I'm very impressed with your company and I would like to market it internationally," his comment through me off guard. From our encounter earlier I thought he was just going to tell me what my dreams were being canceled. This got my attention I was so shock that I had failed to notice that this man sitting there was not too made looking himself. He wore his long blue shining hair in a ponytail, and he also had a nice black suit on. No wonder people thought we were a couple, but the most striking thing he had to offer was his amazing golden eyes.

"You are most kind. Mr. Dogg," what I didn't quite catch was his coldness in his eyes. His eyes made me shiver.

"Is there something wrong," I frowned because he wasn't looking at me but at my chest. I quickly excused my self and made a hasty get away the limo to get a jacket.

"That was fast, how did it go," Kim looked concerted.

"Embarrassing, but I still don't have time to talk because he's still in there. Do you know if there is a jacket in here," Kim giggled and handed me a jacket and I quickly dashed back inside.

"Your back just in time your food is ready," I flash the waiter a smile. This was the most quiet business date I had ever been on. It was kinda weird but relaxing.

"The meal was quite good," I flashed a smile to the waiter.

"Thank you. May I interest you to into some dessert," I shock my head no and slipped him a piece of paper. Sesshormaru raised his eyebrow again.

"I'm sure that you know where my office is," I nodded yes

"Then we should continue this meeting tomorrow. If you are clearly ready to be serious about work," He took one last look at me before he stormed off. I was rather shock for a moment. Had he been mad just because I was flirting with the waiter? This can't be. I laugh to myself and I walked out the restaurant.


End file.
